La relève
by selene Magnus
Summary: Fiction Oméga - rencontre entre les jeunes bronzse et une mystérieuse gardienne, ou comment une innocente jeune fille de lumière sauve les vestiges du passé


**La relève**

_Les jeunes chevaliers approchent un bâtiment, caché derrière un défilé rocheux entre les montagnes. Mais à peine ont-ils ouvert la porte qu'ils sont attaqués. Par une femme qui se bat visiblement très bien, et avec rapidité. Elle est habillée comme un homme pauvre, d'un pantalon vieilli et abimé, et une chemise de bûcheron froissée. Elle porte ses longs cheveux en une longue natte rousse qui lui bat le dos quand elle bouge. Elle ne leur dit pas un mot mais les attaque tous à chaque occasion. Ils ont du mal à parer les coups, elle est si rapide._

- Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi nous attaquez-vous?

- Partez d'ici. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici

- Êtes-vous un chevalier? Vous savez vous battre

- Je vous dis de partir! N'entrez pas ici!

- Pourquoi? Qu'y a-t-il dans ce bâtiment?

- Allez-vous en ! Maintenant!

_Sôma et Kôga se regardent. Le premier attaque la femme pendant que son ami s'engouffre dans le bâtiment._

- Non! Reviens ici Sauvage! Lâche-moi! Il ne doit pas entrer…non!

_Mais Sôma et ses amis empêchent la femme de poursuivre Kôga. Elle crie et se débat, mais malgré sa force, elle ne parvient pas à se dégager. Quand Kôga revient, elle est effondrée, s'avouant vaincue._

- Alors? _-s'écrie Sôma_ - Qu'y a-t-il là-bas de si précieux? Est-ce une arme contre Mars?

- Non, c'est juste une infirmerie

- Ah bon? Mais alors pourquoi faire tant de bruit?

- Il n'y avait que des hommes endormis. Une bonne douzaine. Impressionnant

- Qui c'étaient?

- Je sais pas. Pas un seul ne s'est réveillé

- La femme! Répond-nous! Qui sont tous ces malades? Pourquoi nous empêcher de rentrer?

- Personne n'a le droit de les approcher! Je les protège. De tous. Je ne laisserai personne les blesser

- Nous ne voulons blesser personne. Qui sont-ils?

- Allez-vous en! Laissez-moi seule avec eux…toute seule

- Madame, qui êtes-vous? Un chevalier?

- Je…je l'étais autrefois oui. Mais je ne suis plus rien désormais…je veux juste les sauver…qu'ils se réveillent

- Que leur est-il arrivé?

- Je les soigne. Un jour ils guériront. Je ne les abandonnerai pas, jamais. Jamais! Je ne suis pas comme les autres. Ils sont tous partis…même Shun et Shaina, ils ont perdus espoir…mais pas moi! Jamais j'abandonnerai. Ils guériront, je le sais

- Shaina! Vous la connaissez?

- Personne ne m'a soutenu au Sanctuaire. Ils ont dit que c'était trop tard, qu'ils ne guériraient pas…mais c'est faux! Je les soigne, ils vont se réveiller, je le sais

_Les jeunes se regardent: est-elle un peu folle? Ces hommes sont dans le coma, et rien ne prouve qu'ils se réveilleront. Ils décident de s'en aller, car ils ont une mission importante à réussir._

- Nous ne nous voulons aucun mal, Madame. Nous vous souhaitons de réussir. Viens Yuna, partons

- Oui. Mais qui étaient ces hommes? Des chevaliers blessés peut-être?

- Nous ne le saurons jamais. Aria? Que fais-tu?

_La jeune fille reste à observer cette femme étrange. Touchée par son désespoir, elle lui touche une épaule. Une grande lumière aveuglante se répand._

- Que…que m'as-tu fait? Qui es-tu jeune fille? Ton cosmos est si pur, aucune agressivité…qui es-tu?

_Aria sourit, puis se retourne pour rejoindre ses amis. La femme rousse reste ébahie de sa rencontre avec cette enfant. Mais des bruits la font se retourner. Y en a-t-il encore un ici? Était-ce une diversion?_

- Non! -_ crie-t-elle en se ruant dans le dortoir._

_Mais ce qui l'attend est inimaginable. Sur les lits, des draps se poussent et les hommes bougent, se relèvent les uns après les autres._

- Oh Déesse! Déesse! Ils se réveillent! Oh Bénie sois-tu! C'est cette jeune fille qui….? Comment est-ce possible?

- On est où là?

- Sais pas. J'ai l'impression que ce bâtiment est vide, à part nous et apparemment cette femme à la porte là-bas

_Un des hommes s'est levé et s'approche d'elle._

- Qui es-tu? Et où sommes-nous?

_Un deuxième aussi s'est approché, et se penche sur elle. Elle relève ses yeux sur lui, et croise des yeux d'un vert émeraude, qui provoquent des pleurs en elle. Elle articule :_- Aiolia

- Tu… tu es Marine, c'est ça? Hein, c'est toi?

_Un peu étonné de la voir sans son masque et dans une tenue civile, mais son allure et son maintien, associés à cette chevelure rousse, bien que plus longue que jamais, et surtout cette voix chantante, ne pouvaient lui faire penser qu'à cette amie de toujours._

- Aiolia… vous êtes revenus, tous...c'est un miracle

- Revenus d'où?_ - interrompt un des malades._

- Vous ne vous rappelez de rien? La bataille d'Hadès

- Oui! Je me souviens, le mur des lamentations!

- Nous sommes morts pour le détruire _- ajoute un autre._

- Pas tout à fait. Les dieux vous ont emprisonnés dans un pilier de pierre. Après bien des difficultés, nous avons obtenus qu'ils vous libèrent, mais…

- Mais quoi?

- Ils se sont joués de nous. Vous étiez libérés mais plongés dans le coma…si longtemps. Un coma surnaturel dont personne n'arrivait à vous en sortir

- Marine, tu es seule ici? Où sont les autres chevaliers? Nous n'entendons aucun bruit habituel du sanctuaire

- Il n'y a personne d'autre, ils sont tous partis; ils n'y croyaient plus

- Mais toi tu es restée? _- demande doucement Aiolia._

- Je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner, c'était impossible. Au tout début, les bronzes m'aidaient. Ils vous ont déplacés ici, loin du sanctuaire, en sécurité. Mais le temps passant, chacun a baissé les bras. J'ai gardé foi et suis restée

- C'est donc à toi Chevalier de l'Aigle que nous devons notre survie et notre réveil

- Tu as tord Dokho. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai réveillé, dieu sait que j'ai essayé. Mais une jeune fille inconnue. Elle avait un cosmos de pure lumière, elle mérite d'être une déesse

- Où est Athéna? Où est notre Déesse?

- Je l'ignore

_Les hommes montrent un peu de découragement, jusqu'au moment où elle lance:_

- Et je m'en moque

- Pardon?

- Qu'elle soit maudite!_ - rajoute-t-elle pleine de hargne._

- Marine! Que dis-tu?

- Elle ne mérite pas son titre!

- Tu es folle? Tu insultes notre déesse! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend! Retire ce que tu viens de dire!

- Pas question! Elle vous a abandonnés à votre sort! Vous avez donné votre vie pour elle! Et tant de choses encore! Nous avons tout sacrifié pour la servir: notre enfance, notre jeunesse, nos famille, nos avenirs. Nous avons renoncé à une vie normale et au bonheur pour être ses protecteurs! Mais elle?

- Tu lui dois le respect et l'obéis…

- Et elle? Ne nous doit-elle pas le même respect?

- C'est différent!

- Non ce n'est pas différent! Un maître ne mérite le respect et le sacrifice que si lui-même respecte les autres! Y compris ses serviteurs! Sinon ce n'est qu'un tyran!

- Nous n'existons que pour la servir et c'est tout! Elle est notre loi!

- Je l'ai servie, toute ma vie, comme vous. Et au seul moment où vous aviez besoin d'elle, elle vous a abandonnés!

_Ils se regardent entre eux, ne sachant plus quoi répliquer, en pleine réflexion._

- Cette jeune fille…elle vous a réveillés, sans même vous connaître, sans même vous avoir vus! Elle a réussi en un instant, juste avec son cosmos. Comment pourrait-elle avoir plus de pouvoirs qu'Athéna? Vous aviez donné votre vie pour notre soi-disant déesse bonne et chaleureuse, mais elle n'a pas utilisé son cosmos pour vous! Elle n'a pas levé un doigt pour vous! Comment puis-je encore avoir foi et respect envers quelqu'un qui abandonne ceux qui ont souffert pour elle? Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette fausse déesse! J'ai quitté le sanctuaire à cause de ça

- Ça fait mal de le reconnaître mais Marine n'a pas tout à fait tord

- Aiolia tu es dingue? Cette femme aussi est devenue folle de toute évidence. D'ailleurs c'est une déserteuse

- Ne t'amuse pas à lever la main sur elle! Oublierais-tu tout ce que nous lui devons?

- Mais?

- Sans elle, nous serions morts. Elle nous a soignés et veillés avec dévouement. Rien ne l'y obligeait. Alors tu vas te montrer reconnaissant envers elle! Vous tous!

- Aiolia…non , je ne veux rien… que la joie de vous revoir tous vivants

- Marine? Combien de temps? Dis-moi depuis combien de mois tu nous gardes? Vu la longueur de tes cheveux, j'en déduis un certain nombre

-….

- Réponds moi s'il te plait. Nous sommes restés endormis longtemps?

- Oui. Quinze ans. Ça a duré quinze ans

- Quoi! Si longtemps?

- Notre dette envers toi est immense. Ineffaçable. Tu as gaspillé quinze ans de ta vie pour nous, c'est inimaginable

_Devant cette découverte, Aiolia s'agenouille devant elle, pour lui démontrer sa gratitude._

- Je t'en prie Aiolia… relève-toi

- Tu mérites bien plus que des remerciements, bien plus que ce que nous ne pourrions jamais te donner

- S'il te plait…je …je ne voulais que te sauver

- Moi?

- Euh… vous tous

- Je vois - _Il sourit, et certains de ses pairs lui sourient d'un air entendu._- Alors laisse-moi le grand honneur de te demander de devenir ton mari

- Que…que dis-tu?

- Tu mérites d'avoir tout le bonheur possible, tout ce dont tu as été toujours privée, et je suis décidé à te le procurer

- Aiolia, je…je…

_Il se relève, passe une main sous son menton et l'embrasse doucement. Elle se sent défaillir. Quand il s'arrête, elle se laisse tomber sur son torse._

- Tu ne devrais pas…. Je suis indigne de toi

- Indigne? Comment peux-tu penser cela Marine?

- Je suis si…vieille…et je ne suis plus rien, j'ai arrêté les entraînements

_Il lui relève le visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens._

- Non ma douce. Tu es magnifique. Certes, bien sûr, je décèle une ou deux petites rides là, mais je ne dois pas être très sexant moi non plus après quinze années alitées. Cela n'enlève rien à mon attrait pour toi, je t'assure. Nous allons pouvoir vivre comme n'importe quel autre couple de la planète

- Aiolia, que fais-tu?_ - l'interrompt son frère.-_ Oublierais-tu que tu es, comme nous, un chevalier?

- Regarde-nous idiot! Nous n'avons plus l'ombre d'un muscle! Nous tenons à peine debout! Il nous faudra des mois, voire des années pour récupérer nos forces, et je ne parle même pas de la maîtrise de notre cosmos. Nous ne valons plus grand-chose comme chevaliers. Le plus novice des apprentis nous battrait en un instant. Alors en attendant, autant profiter de notre vie. Nous venons de perdre quinze ans bon sang! Je veux vivre désormais, comme un homme normal, avec mon épouse

- Nous devons aller jusqu'au sanctuaire pour voir Athéna. Nous lui sommes encore liés. Aiolia, tu ne peux rompre ton serment comme ça, tu dois lui parler

- Tu as malheureusement raison Mû. Allons voir Athéna. Marine, nous guideras-tu vers le sanctuaire?

_********************Plusieurs jours plus tard********************************************_

- Nous devrions nous arrêter ici, vous êtes trop épuisés

- Nous continuons. Aucun d'entre nous ne s'arrêtera si près, n'est-ce pas compagnons?

- C'est là-bas! Mais?

- Que s'est-il passé? Regardez! Les maisons! Les maisons sont si bizarres!

- Là! Il y a quelqu'un! Attrapez-le! Qu'il nous explique!

_Les hommes se ruent sur la silhouette observée. Il s'avère que c'est une fillette qui crie en les apercevant._

- Arrêtez! Je la connais!

- Vraiment? Oh! Elle a disparue!

- Raki, c'est Marine. Reviens

_L'enfant réapparaît au dessus d'un rocher._

- Marine? Ils vont m'attaquer! Ce sont des méchants!

- Non Raki, ce sont des amis, mais ils ne te connaissaient pas. Approche-toi, tu ne risques rien

- D'accord -_ fait la petite fille rassurée. Elle se téléporte jusque devant Marine. Sa peur s'est envolée et elle est désormais tout sourire._

- Qui est cette enfant? Elle … c'est une atlante!

- Tu vas être agréablement surpris Mû. Raki, peux-tu avertir ton maître de notre arrivée?

- Oui! J'y vais tout de suite

- Cela sera inutile_ - Répond une voix. Surgit alors un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux roux et revêtu de l'armure du Bélier._ - Bon retour parmi nous chevaliers d'or. Votre réveil est des plus miraculeux

- Tu…tu es Kiki? Le petit Kiki?

_Il sourit pour affirmer. Sort alors du groupe Mû. Kiki le remarque aussitôt et est ému de le revoir._

- Mon cher apprenti

- Maître Mû _- Il va s'agenouiller mais Mû l'en empêche pour le serrer dans ses bras._

- Tu n'es plus un novice maintenant, mais mon égal désormais. Et je suis fier de mon ancien élève

- C'est qui Maître Kiki?

- Est-ce ton apprentie?

- Oui Maître, je vous présente Raki, mon élève. Je tente de lui transmettre le savoir que vous avez patiemment mis en moi

- Patiemment c'est bien le mot. J'espère qu'elle est plus obéissante que tu ne l'étais, mon petit Kiki

_Le jeune homme rougit embarrassé. C'est vrai qu'il était turbulent et espiègle. Que de fois son maître a du le rappeler à l'ordre._

- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer mon enfant _- fait Mû en se baissant vers la petite fille._

- C'est mon ancien maître, il s'appelle Mû

- Oh! _- fait l'enfant émerveillée de rencontrer celui dont son professeur parle avec tant de respect et d'émotion._ - J'ai cru que vous étiez mort!

- Ahah ce n'est pas encore le cas, mon enfant

- Kiki, ton armure est…

- Oui, elles ont beaucoup évoluées

- Nous voyons que le sanctuaire aussi. Que s'est-il passé?

- Je ne sais si nous pouvons parler d'évolution dans ce cas

- Qu'est-ce là-haut? Une version moderne de la grande horloge?

- Oui. La grande bataille touche à sa fin. Les jeunes bronzes entrent dans la maison du capricorne où les attendent le nouveau pope

- Qu'ont-ils fait à nos maisons?

- Le sanctuaire a été occupé et transformé par Mars

- Qui est-ce?

- Ses guerriers ont réduit les chevaliers restant à la servitude. Le monde se meurt victime des attaques de Mars. Seuls quelques jeunes chevaliers de bronze ont osés se rebeller. Et ils ont bataillé contre les gardiens des premières maisons, cent fois plus forts qu'eux

- L'histoire n'est donc qu'un éternel recommencement?

_Tous observent en silence l'escalier suspendu où a lieu les combats. Aiolia se rapproche de Marine pour placer sa main sur son dos._

- Nous sommes réduits pour la seconde fois à observer des adolescents plus faibles que notre ordre se battre à notre place, vus que nous sommes impuissants comme des enfants. À se demander quel fut vraiment notre utilité?


End file.
